


down with  skool

by LRRH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Molesworth - Geoffrey Willans (ill. Ronald Searle)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Hufflepuff, Potterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>several sketches of Molesworth at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	down with  skool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ho for hoggwarts!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48359) by Agent Ninety-Nine. 



> also inspired by  
> http://thediaryofahufflepuff.tumblr.com/  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

\+ [bonus](http://fav.me/d7h9hdl) ( Moleswoth and fotherington tomas)


End file.
